The Ghost in my Room
by BCharlotte
Summary: Un tímido japonés está recostado en su cama tratando de dormir de madrugada, pero no lo conseguirá gracias a un fantasma (ejem... un griego) que está dispuesto a demostrarle que es suyo. Giripan, los disclaimer están en el texto... ¡Qué os guste!


Un pequeño Giripan para alegrarles la noche.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes bla bla bla, Himaruya ámame(?.

**Disclaimer 2:** El título y trama del oneshot está basado en una canción del mismo nombre del grupo **L'Arc-en-Ciel **

**Advertencia:** La presente lectura contiene una escena... Ya, si igual la van a querer leer.

* * *

**The Ghost in my Room.**

La luz apagada, era de noche, aproximadamente algo así como las 2 de la mañana, tal vez más… Dicen que a esa hora aparecen los espíritus, pero, ¿qué tan cierto es eso? Nadie lo sabía, menos él, que hace algunas noches había sentido ruidos, no les quería dar importancia, pero realmente le generaban miedo, él no era una de esas personas que creyera en cosas… Ni nada por el estilo, pero era realmente frágil, y muy delgado, su cabello azabache y sus ojos sin expresión lo mostraban como un ser hostil, pero en el fondo era realmente cobarde… No creía en los espíritus, pero si alguien aparecía de madrugada no podría defenderse como era debido… ¿Era creíble? Él era un hombre de honor, que pertenecía a una cultura con costumbres honoríficas muy claras, pero tenía miedo. La ventana estaba abierta y un leve aire corría, erizándole el cuerpo… Debería haberse levantado a cerrar la ventana pero no quería, no.

Si su reloj biológico no lo engañaba eran más allá de las 3, y fue ahí donde comenzó a sentir leves susurros, tan bajos que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada. Se asustó aún más y quiso levantarse a cerrar finalmente la ventana. Bajó sus blancos y delicados pies de la cama, pisó ese frío suelo y se acercó a la dichosa ventana, que estaba de hecho, más abierta de la que él la había dejado. Tuvo miedo, tal vez alguien estaba ahí dentro y él ni cuenta se había dado… Pero… ¿Cómo? Cerró la ventana y, apoyando sus manos en la pared regresó a su cama en la oscuridad. Los susurros continuaban, eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa que pudiese escucharse en la noche.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo finalmente, pero no demasiado fuerte.-

Nadie contestó, pero él sabía que ahí existía una presencia, algo raro, sobrenatural, que no podía comprenderse de ninguna forma… Y eso comenzaba a atraerle. Ya no era miedo lo que sentía, sino una fuerte ansiedad y curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que lo observaba, porque sentía los ojos de alguien sobre sí. Trató de cubrirse el rostro cuando notó su sonrojo evidente, sólo había alguien que le venía a la mente en ese momento. El asiático tragó saliva, ordenó un poco se cabello negro y corto, se tocó el rostro que le ardía violentamente y entrecerró los ojos, para luego apretarlos con demasiada fuerza.

-Por favor, sal… No te escondas –suplicó-, si quieres estar aquí debes aparecer…

Claramente con la oscuridad nocturna no veía absolutamente nada, y fue así como empezó a sentir, un tacto tan caliente que era realmente familiar, cualquier persona gritaría o algo ante eso, pero él no, porque en el fondo sabía quién era… Y caer ante él no era nada incómodo. Comenzó a estremecerse mientras sentía ese roce familiar, un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo… Mucho más grande en todo aspecto. Él era tan delgado y sumiso, pero este espíritu era tan grande y poderoso… Se sonrojó aún más mientras sentía ese gran peso sobre sí, no tenía claro si estaba soñando o realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero no importaba. En una noche tan fría comenzó a sentir un calor impresionantemente fuerte, quiso lanzar sus sábanas muy lejos, y de hecho lo hizo, y luego de hacerlo pudo comenzar a tocar al poderoso cuerpo que tenía encima, reconocerlo perfectamente y sonrojarse… ¿Cómo se supone que había llegado ahí?

-Por favor tócame –pidió el mayor, generando un estremecimiento en el japonés.-

-¿T-Tocarte? –preguntó éste realmente nervioso.-

-Sí, toca… Por favor, toca.

Ante la petición del mayor el pequeño japonés comenzó a mover las manos, era como un lenguaje braille, algo que solo ellos dos comprendían… Le estaba diciendo un montón de cosas solo con el roce de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, a ese cuerpo duro, moldeado, demasiado fuerte… Los dedos callosos del mayor comenzaron a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo del japonés, sus manos eran igualmente muy grandes comparadas con el de cabello azabache, un jugueteo intermitente con sus pezones hizo que los movimientos del japonés fueran mucho más torpes, y una dulce risa se escuchó de la boca del mayor… Con esa voz tan… somnolienta y grave, tan profunda, tan… suave y sensual.

-H-Heracles –gritó el pequeño, esto provocó que el mayor se detuviera.-

-¿Cómo lograste saber que era yo? –preguntó el griego con una sonrisa que en la oscuridad no se notaba muy bien.-

-Puedo reconocer tu cuerpo aunque sea a oscuras –admitió el menor sonrojándose violentamente-, n-no me preguntes cómo, pero lo hago…

El castaño acarició los cabellos del japonés, y acercándose a su oído comenzó a pasar la lengua con gran lentitud, como si fuera un pequeño gato… Kiku no pudo evitar gemir. ¡Qué vergüenza le causaba ser sometido de esa manera! Pero… A Heracles podía perdonarle todo… Él tenía una personalidad especial, era una de esas personas… insaciables… No importaba cuántas veces el japonés pusiera su cuerpo a la disposición del griego, él siempre quería hacerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo… Y aún así, la entrada del asiático no se acostumbraba a esa anatomía tan diferente a la suya.

-A veces siento que conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo aunque sea con los ojos cerrados, porque siempre me gusta sentirlo completamente cuando estoy contigo –comenzó a decir el castaño de ojos verdosos, el japonés quería escapar en ese momento… Por qué debía decir… esas cosas tan… sucias.-

-¡P-Por favor, no digas esas cosas! –pidió pálido muchacho respirando agitadamente.-

Heracles lamió sus labios y se acurrucó en él, el japonés no sabía cómo reaccionar, era el simple contacto lo que le ponía los pelos de punta, era esa simple sensación de tenerlo tan cerca… Hasta su respiración podía estimular cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero jamás lo admitiría… Y de hecho, nunca decía nada… El griego hablaba casi por los dos, porque él tenía asimilados sus sentimientos, lo amaba… Tanto como para entrar a su casa de madrugada sin decirle, tanto como para entrar desnudo a su cama sin preguntar, tanto como para ponerle nervioso con frases llenas de lujuria… Y en el fondo Heracles sabía que eso era del agrado de Kiku, o al menos, de su lado menos mojigato… Aunque lo mojigato que era Kiku no le molestaba en nada a Heracles, sino que era aún más atractivo ver como ese dulce muchacho luchaba consigo mismo sin éxito, como lo estaba haciendo ahora… El griego tomó el delgado miembro del japonés en su mano, comenzó a acariciarlo con la mayor ternura posible, mientras Kiku entrecerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para no emitir ningún tipo de sonido, cosa que claramente nunca funcionaba. Heracles reía aumentando los movimientos y besando a ratos a su pequeño, era tan dulce… Sus labios eran tan suaves, y su boca se abría como pidiendo a gritos que la de él ingresara… Ahí se notaba lo mucho que eso le gustaba…

-D-Detente –pidió el japonés-, esto es demasiado vergonzoso… Y-yo…

-¿No me quieres? –dijo el griego con algo de tristeza.-

-N-No es eso, yo si te quiero… -mala idea Kiku, acabas de confesarte.-

Esa pequeña frase obligó a Heracles a perder la cordura que había mantenido en todo ese momento, tomó las delgadas piernas del japonés y se preparó a entrar, preparándole igualmente a él, con esos dedos callosos, que pensaba que ayudaban todas las veces a que Kiku no sufriera tanto, pero se equivocaba. Le dirigió sus dedos a la boca del japonés, sin pensarlo, aunque en el fondo sabiendo lo que buscaba éste los lamió, chupo, todo lo que pudo para dejarlos completamente mojados. El griego se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojó… Lamía de una manera perfecta. Preparó su entrada y finalmente ingresó… Parecía que cada vez era más difícil en la mente del japonés, pero para el moreno de ojos verdes era realmente sencillo cada vez… Poseer a Kiku era su actividad favorita, cuando lo lastimaba su lado consciente sentía gran pesar, pero ese lado no era el que lo dominaba cada vez que hacía el amor con el japonés. Quien lo estaba dominando en ese momento era su lado irracional, que hacía caso omiso a los gritos de dolor y entraba con la mayor fuerza posible, sin medida, sin arrepentimientos.

-¡A-Ah! –gritaba el japonés-. H-Heracles… Y-yo… -para qué perdía el tiempo tratando de formular oraciones si no iba a lograrlo.-

-Disculpa Kiku… No… No puedo detenerme –decía el griego dominado por una fuerza bestial y desenfrenada-. Perdóname… -sin dejar de martirizar el delgado cuerpo asiático acercó sus labios a los del japonés besándole con suavidad para calmarlo.-

Finalmente Kiku pudo sobrellevar una más de sus noches agitadas, cayendo exhausto en su habitación. Sintió un beso en la mejilla tan suave y como el espíritu desaparecía. Era la historia de casi todos los días… Él venía, le robaba todo el amor que tenía y se marchaba, para luego regresar, deshacerse de pasión y retirarse nuevamente… Era como un fantasma, pero uno que aparecía cada noche, dentro de la madrugada, y a quien el japonés aunque lo negara esperaba inquieto, impaciente, entre sus sábanas que tenían la esencia y el olor de ese fantasma impregnados.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
